Les fanfictions 'on
by lilou black
Summary: recueil de song-fics plus stupides les unes que les autres... Après Poupine et Thierry, découvrez les Bêtises, l'histoire de Milo qui devient fou quand Camus n'est pas là. Humour et parodie, ne pas taper l'auteur.
1. Poupine et Thierry

**Titre : **Poupine et Thierry // Conte pour adultes pas sages

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Parodie

**Fandom :** Saint-Seiya

**Personnages :** Saga/Mû, plus mention de quelques autres

**Rating :** T (ou D comme débile, au choix)

**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada pour le fandom et les Wriggles pour la chanson. Tout ce monde-là est prié de ranger les armes de destruction massive, je ne tiens pas à mourir avant mon trentième anniversaire.

**Note :** D'après un échange d'idées débiles avec Andromède, qui a d'ailleurs lourdement insisté pour que je le poste ici.. Oui, je décline mes responsabilités et je n'ai même pas honte.

* * *

Il était une fois un schizophrène à cheveux bleus né sous le signe des Gémeaux. Il était grand, costaud et supersexy, il avait une double personnalité, — doux et gentil à gauche, cruel et psychopathe à droite voire à l'extrême droite — et accessoirement, il avait un amoureux. Lequel amoureux, Atlante mauve de poil né sous le signe du Bélier, avait lui aussi une double personnalité, gentil et serviable d'un côté et un brin manipulateur de l'autre. Tous les deux roucoulaient tout en joyeuseté et néanmoins en secret dans ce fabuleux univers qu'était le Sanctuaire des chevaliers d'Athéna. En effet, il fallait dire que quand on avait pour mission de sauver le monde, un peu comme Bruce Willis mais avec une armure bling-bling à la place du Marcel, les relations amoureuses étaient on ne peut plus accessoires.

Malgré tout, Mû et Saga s'aimaient d'amour tendre, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, nondidjû.

Un beau jour, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chicane cachée entre deux temples pour se câliner à l'abri des regards indiscrets, parce que si les relations sentimentales étaient mal vues, Shion, grand Pope et ancien maître de Mû de son état, désapprouvait totalement cette amourette qu'il estimait indigne de son disciple préféré.

Tandis que Saga descendait les marches du Domaine Sacré, un chœur de petits angelots en jupette avec des ailes dans le dos fredonnèrent cette chansonnette :

_Un petit lapin qui s'appelait Poupine_

_Avait rendez-vous avec sa Poupinette_

_Ses parents n'voulaient pas qu'elle devienne sa copine_

_Parce qu'en fait, Poupinette, c'était une belette !_

Ce qu'ignorait notre psychopathe à cheveux bleus, c'est qu'il était suivi, et pas par n'importe qui. En effet trottinait derrière lui une créature fort poitrinaire de sexe féminin nommée Saori Kido, représentante sur terre de la déesse Athéna. Suivre Saga ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations puisque son but premier était de retrouver son cheval (pourvu d'ailes et bien monté, n'est-ce pas, on est une déesse ou on ne l'est pas). En voyant passer l'auguste incarnation, le chœur angélique continua sa rengaine :

_Thierry le chasseur est comme tous les chasseurs_

_Il est con... tent d'aller chasser_

_Il aime les fleurs, connaît la forêt par cœur, _

_Il est con... centré sur son gibier !_

À la vue de son prince charmant, Mû se jeta sur lui pour le bécoter sauvagement. Ce geste audacieux encouragea fortement Saga qui entreprit de déshabiller son bien aimé pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages, tant pis si on les voyait, rien à foutre, vive la passion de l'amour passionné.

Manque de chance pour eux, ils n'avaient pas remarqué un Chinois né sous le signe de la Balance qui faisait la sieste à proximité avec un sombrero rabattu sur les yeux tel le Mexicain. Ce dernier fut réveillé par les couinements d'extase d'une certaine bête à cornes en aller simple pour le septième ciel. Ouvrant un œil, Dohko fut choqué par ce qu'il vit mais ne put s'empêcher de se rincer l'œil, au moins aussi émoustillé que les angelots :

_Poupine le lapin papouille l'arrière-train_

_De Poupinette qui s'écrie : "Oh vas-y fais-moi mal !"_

_Ça réveille Bernadette, Bernadette la vieille chouette_

_Qui bondit : une belette, un lapin c'est pas normal !_

Pendant ce temps, Saori Kido continuait sa descente des marches du Sanctuaire, aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses escarpins Gucci à mille euros pièce et en essayant de garder toute sa prestance de déesse bien qu'elle fût fort pressée de monter son cheval, boudiou. Le chœur, se détournant pudiquement du spectacle classé X improvisé par Mû et Saga, admirèrent la beauté et la classe de la jeune personne :

_Thierry le chasseur n'est pas un gros bourrin_

_Puisqu'il est con... forme à la tradition_

_Si il écrase les fleurs c'est à cause de son tout-terrain_

_Puisqu'il est con... ducteur attention !_

La distraction des anges fut mise à son terme par un _Stardust Revolution_ en folie. Prévenu télépathiquement par Dohko, Shion se jeta sur Saga pour lui botter le derrière avec splendeur. Seulement, le Gémeaux ne s'y attendait pas et s'enfuit en hurlant et en se tenant l'arrière-train à deux mains tandis que son amoureux, vautré dans la poussière et un rien débraillé, clignait bêtement des yeux en se demandant ce qui se passait.

_Attention petit lapin, derrière toi_

_Y a toute la forêt qui commence à s'ébranler_

_Prévenu par la chouette, voilà le papa_

_De ta Poupinette qui vient te coller une branlée !_

Arrivée sur la scène du crime, Saori ne manqua rien de ce qui s'était produit. Elle aurait bien voulu brandir son sceptre de déesse pour remonter les bretelles à tout ce petit monde, à Mû et Saga pour exhibitionnisme et trouble à l'ordre public, à Shion parce que les sévices corporels entre chevaliers hors entraînement étaient interdits ainsi que les règlements de compte et à Dohko parce que cafter, c'est nul. Elle n'en eut pas le temps parce que, agitant sa crinière brune et hennissant tout ce qu'il savait, son cannasson préféré surgit de nulle part tel le Zorro et l'enleva pour lui faire subir lui aussi les derniers outrages... dans l'intimité de son palais.

Parce qu'on est une déesse ou on ne l'est pas.

_Thierry le chasseur a eu une grosse hallu_

_Puisqu'il est con... vaincu d'avoir vu_

_Une belette coller un pain à un tout petit lapin_

_Il est con... trarié d'avoir pas pu_

_Sortir son fusil pour s'payer une grosse boucherie_

_Puisqu'il est con... voqué au commando_

_Spécial de son parti pour aller jeter des œufs pourris_

_Sur les con... gressistes écolos !_

**Fin.**


	2. Les Bêtises

**Titre :** Les bêtises // romance pour les comiques

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Parodie

**Fandom :** Saint-Seiya

**Personnages :** Camus/Milo, présence de Kanon

**Rating :** D comme débile, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne

**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada pour le fandom et Sabine Paturel pour la chanson. Faites un peu preuve d'humour, nondidjû.

**Note :** Faut que je m'assume, l'idée m'est venue toute seule... en écoutant France Inter. J'vais pas accuser le directeur de la station, quand même...

Le temple du Verseau semblait avoir été dévasté par un tsunami, quelques ouragans, trois tremblements de terre assaisonné d'une ou deux éruptions volcaniques sans volcans. Toute la belle décoration faite main par le maître des lieux était hors d'usage, le sol de marbre, entre quelques monceaux de détritus, était décoré d'élégantes taches de vomi et Milo du Scorpion se tenait prostré dans un coin, tignasse décoiffée et teint de cadavre.

Kanon, frère de Saga des Gémeaux et ancien Dragon des mers de son état, leva haut les sourcils en voyant le carnage.

"Bordel de bon Dieu de zut, par le slip en peau de requin de Poséidon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?"

Il fallait dire qu'après des années passées comme général du Dieu des mers, il avait développé un langage pour le moins fleuri.

Milo se redressa de sa position de serpillière et jeta à son frère d'arme un regard vide.

"J'suis sûr que Camus me trompe avec ton frère, fit-il d'une voix rauque et néanmoins sépulcrale. Il passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui, alors j'ai craqué."

Pour donner corps à ses paroles, un angelot en jupette avec un serre-tête à cornes de diable qui clignote quand c'est Noël se percha sur l'épaule du chevalier du Scorpion et fredonna :

_J'ai tout mangé le chocolat_

_J'ai tout fumé les Craven A_

_Comme il était toujours pas là_

_J'ai tout vidé le rhum-Coca..._

Voilà qui expliquait les taches de vomi, songea Kanon. Additionner à fortes doses sucreries, tabac et boissons alcoolisées n'était guère favorable à la santé. Le séraphin déguisé en démon reprit, en montrant du doigt le bazar qui régnait dans le temple :

_J'ai tout démonté ses tableaux_

_J'ai tout découpé ses rideaux_

_Tout déchiré les belles photos_

_Celles qu'il cachait dans son bureau..._

Aïe aïe aïe, pensa le Dragon des mers, qui connaissait quand même un peu le chevalier du Verseau. S'approcher du bureau de Camus, c'était risqué de finir à l'état d'esquimau à la viande... Cocu ou non, Milo n'était pas sorti de l'auberge !

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le maître des lieux réintégra son temple. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à la vue de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son intérieur, Camus vit un deuxième angelot, en pleurs celui-ci, se poser sur sa tête et lui chantonner dans le creux de l'oreille :

_Fallait pas l'quitter, tu vois_

_Il est beau, le résultat_

_Il fait rien que des bêtises, des bêtises_

_Quand t'es pas là..._

Le gardien de la maison du Verseau était un peu stupéfait. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il aimait Milo d'amour tendre et l'idée de le plaquer comme un malpropre ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Qu'était-il donc passé par l'esprit du Scorpion pour imaginer une ânerie pareille ? Sans parler des extrêmes dans lesquels ça l'avait mené... Il échangea un regard avec Kanon et, comme Milo n'était pas en état de dire quoi ce soit, vidé de ses tripes et de son énergie comme il l'était, le diablotin qui lui servait de porte-parole reprit sa chansonnette :

_J'ai tout démonté le bahut_

_J'ai tout bien étalé la glu_

_Comme t'étais toujours pas revenu _

_J'ai tout haché menu menu_

_J'ai tout brûlé le beau tapis_

_J'ai tout scié les pieds du lit_

_Décousu tous tes beaux habits_

_Et mis le feu à la penderie..._

"Mais enfin, pourquoi ? s'étonna Camus. Tu as transformé mon temple en dépotoir juste parce que je suis sorti échanger trois bouquins avec Saga ? Tu doutes donc autant de moi, mon Milo-choupinou-d'amour ?"

En guise de réponse, le chérubin pleurnichard fredonna :

_Fallait pas l'quitter, tu vois_

_Il est beau, le résultat_

_Il fait rien que des bêtises, des bêtises_

_Quand t'es pas là..._

_Fallait pas casser son cœur_

_Le laisser sans baby-sitter_

_Il fait rien que des bêtises, des bêtises_

_Quand ses yeux pleurent..._

"Non mais ça va pas, la tête, s'emporta le chevalier du Verseau. Jamais je ne ferais pleurer mon arachnide en sucre rose ! Plutôt subir les attaques combinées des copains plutôt que de faire ça !

— Certes, répliqua Kanon, consterné par la situation, mais il est persuadé que tu ne fais pas qu'échanger des bouquins avec Saga...

— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais si j'échangeais quoi que ce soit d'autre avec lui, Mû m'arracherait les yeux avant de me coincer dans un _Crystal Net_ pour me chatouiller les doigts de pieds avec une plume de son oreiller !

Milo renifla bruyamment :

— C'est vrai ? Saga sort avec Mû et tu ne me trompes pas avec lui ?

— B'in non, crétin... C'est toi que j'aime, espèce d'insecte mâtiné rouleau compresseur ! Tu as bousillé mon temple parce que tu es parano. Du coup, comment on va assurer le montant des travaux ? J'ai quelques économies mais..."

Soudain, l'angelot sur la tête de Camus s'agita quelque peu :

_Il a renversé les poubelles_

_Et tout pilé la belle vaisselle_

_Attends c'est pas tout à fait tout_

_Il a dépensé tous tes sous..._

"Hein ? Mon bas de laine ! Milo, tu exagères. Et tu as acheté quoi, avec ?

— Heu..."

Milo rougit et Camus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il s'approcha de sa bête à pinces préférée, sortit son mouchoir pour essuyer les diverses choses peu ragoûtantes qui lui couvraient la figure et lui fit un gros câlin.

"T'es vraiment trop bête. Du coup, tu vas tout déblayer et me rembourser un minimum tes dégâts avec ta paye de chevalier. Tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir touché à mes bouquins !

— Heu..."

Kanon, sentant venir la crise, préféra s'éclipser, accompagné des deux angelots. Ça risquait de saigner mais, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Camus n'avait pas la rancune tenace.

Surtout quand il s'agissait de Milo.

Fin.


End file.
